Till the end of time please be mine
by writingdivaa
Summary: girl is a loser, boy is a star in a small country; they fall in love. music involved; camp rock characters come in later - like way later.


"Mary! Mary! Mary! Mary!"

I could hear the crowed chanting my name, they loved me! i was famous! when suddenly the millions of screaming fans turned into one very annoying mother;

"Mary! Mary! wake up, your going to be late for school!!"

i groaned as i rolled over and looked at the time. 7.30?! i thought to myself, how could it be 7.30 already!! i stumbled out of bed and headed for the shower. i starred at my wardrobe for a long time and picked out a plain skirt and top, dabbed on some light makeup and was out the door.

i walked to school, and not too much to my surprise the first bell rang as i walked through the gates. i ran to my locker as fast as i could, grabbed my books for first period and ran to homeroom. i ran through the door just as the final bell went. As i looked around everyone was seated and staring at me.

I'm so sorry Miss! I promise it won't happen again!" i said, as i panted.

"Take a seat Mary" said miss jones, and i could hear in her voice how bored she was with the same excuse. I took a seat and put my books on the desk. Focus i told myself, my face in my hands, i don't know what has gotten into me lately but i need to focus.

"Ahem" i heard a voice behind me and i turned around, Demi was standing behind me, she was smiling.

"what?" i asked her, slowly starting to smile, i couldn't resist. She just stared at me, with the biggest smile on her face.

"What???" i said through a laugh and we both started laughing - for absolutely no reason.

Demi, Demetria Elizabeth Langota, she is my bestfriend. Without her, i have no idea where i would be. She has this magical power, and the most beautiful smile, she lights up each room she walks in to. She is simply gorgeous in and out. She has a wardrobe to die for, and her hair is perfect every day. Her dark big brown eyes are stunning, and although she is perfect in every way possible, and should be up there in teen royalty, she is **my** bestfriend and always will be.

"so why were you late" she asked, when we finally settled down due to the evil glares we were getting from miss Brown.

"slept in" i answered, trying to avoid this conversation.

"Again!?" She said in a worried voice "Mez, your not yourself lately, and i know you well, somethings up!" She knows me better than i know myself, i thought. I know something is wrong, but the problem is, i can't work out what it is. Ever since i was humiliated in front of the whole school thanks to Bridget, life hasn't been the same. Bridget, was, how do you say "prefect" but the definition the grade gives, which i see as 100% false. She is pretty much teen royalty and acts like she owns the place, and feels as though she was put on this planet to destroy me. She somehow found out that a song i wrote was about Mitch, where do i start? he falls under the stereotype of school jock, hot and fit, but being dumb and a complete jerk puts him down in my books. For a short period of time i fell for that fake smile, i learnt the hard way that he's nothing but a toy, in Bridgets collection, but i see through it all, and how fake these kids are, i'm glad i'm not one of them. Pretty much she recorded me singing this song, and showed it to the whole school and in front of Mitch, the biggest Jerk i've seen. I haven't picked up my guitar, or looked at my piano since.

The Bell rang, Demi and I got up and walked to first period, Joy! Double english with Mr. Hugensliva. As we were walking in the hallway, i was reading my timetable to see where we were going when suddenly BAM! i crashed into someone, i couldn't stop apologizing as got up.

"I am so sorry!" he helped me up and picked up my books "sorry" i said, finally, taking my books from him, that's when i saw him, his curly hair and his stunning brown eyes, i knew who he was, but my question was, what was he doing here? In Australia!

"It's OK i should've looked at where i was going, I'm sorry" He finally spoke, smiling and slightly blushing, he was too cute. "I'm Nick," he said offering his hand "and you are"

"I, I .. I, I, I'm..." i was stuttering, what wrong with me!!

"She's Mary," Said Demi taking his hand. "and i'm Demi, nice to meet you" she said.

"Sorry, we have to get to class, bye" i said grabbing Demi and walking as fast as i could without seeming eager to get away.

"cya round" he said behind us.

As we turned the corner, and were out of earshot Demi exploded

"That, That was, you saw what i saw right?"

"Yes Demi, that's exactly what i saw" i felt like a complete idiot, and even worse felt sick, ofcourse now i can speak.

"and" she said it with the biggest smile on her face.

"and...?" i questioned her, obviously not catching on with whatever was making Demi so happy.

"He was totally checking you out!" she exploded once again, she was so happy and excited.

"Shush!! No he wasn't! lets go to class" i said quickly and quietly, i looked around, the corridors were empty we were late, and this has detention written all over it.


End file.
